Tales of the forest, Book one, Swiftclaw
by Lord Espinoza
Summary: a kit is found by Thunderclan after escaping his mean twoleg. how will he settle in? will he fit in? lets find out!


A small whimper escaped the kitten on the ground. something hard hit the tabby tom in the side, a yowl of pain echoed eerily in the air. the twoleg standing over the cat muttered something and walked away, leaving the hurt kitten in the cold. Looking around the Kit saw a fence with a gap leading into the forest. The kit dragged itself into the trees and hid in the roots. The sounds of the twoleg tom echoed in the distance.

"Firestar! A intruder." meowed a cat to the kits right.

"The scent has milk-smell on it. just a kit. " said another cat.

"Wait, i smell blood. Cat blood' said the first voice. A third voice said,

"Find it. we can help it"

the foliage moved and a massive cat came nse to nose with the small kit.

"Please don't hurt me, my human was hitting me, i will go" said the kit. The small tabby tried to stand but couldn't move. "Tawnypaw, lift him up. lets return to camp" said the tom. A Cat with orange, white, and black markings over her body padded up. "Another kittypet? please don't tell me we are keeping it." said the shecat.

"Yes tawnypaw. he will stay with us. and then he will either chose to become a apprentice or he will be returned to twoleg place." said the large firey colored tom.

"No. please don't send me back there.' said the kit.

"What is your name kit?" asked the cat.

"I don't have one, but my mother, before my twoleg... well she called me swift sometimes." said the kit. all the cats exchanged glances, something in their leaders eye worried them. a beaten kit and no mother... not a good sign. the cats began to pad deeper into the forest.

"How old are you swift?" asked Firestar.

"F-five months" said swift.

"Months?" asked the cat that was with them. he smelled a little like hay.

"Months is twoleg speak for moons" said Firestar.

"I see" said the cat. "I am Ravenpaw" said the cat.

"That will be changed once we are done helping the kit." said Firestar, leading the group down a ravine.

"It is good to be back, i can easily wait. i will go find a mouse for the little gone" said Ravenpaw. he charged back up the ravine. the two cats padded into the camp. the forest cats charged into camp. word had already spread that Firestar had brought a kittypet kit camp. "CINDERPELT!" called the leader. a ash colored cat came out of a small den, walking with a limp on her rear leg.

"What happened to him?" asked the cat.

"m-my human hurt me." said the kit. looking shyly around as the clan looked on.

"you poor thing. come Firestar. bring him to my den." said Cinderpelt she limped over and directed them into a small clearing she soon appeared with a bundle of herbs and a paw full of cobwebs.

"this is comfrey" the ash cat said.

"What does it do?" asked the kit, watching Cinderpelt chew up the herbs.

"mends broken bones and soothes wounds, little one" said the cat.

"see my leg?" said the medicine cat, holding out her leg. the kit nodded.

"i was hit by a monster, i will never be a warrior like them" said cinderpelt, pointing her muzzle at Firestar, who was standing by the corner of the den.

Firestar walked out of the den and jumped on the high rock. "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather for a clan meeting." called firestar.

"As you all know we found a kit in the forest. he has nowhere to go, so he will stay in the nursery while he grows, and in one moon he will decide whether he wishes to stay as a clan member, or if he wishes to be a loner." said Firestar.

"And if he decides to stay?" asked Sandstorm.

"then he will become a apprentace and will be a member of Thunderclan."

"Another kittypet?" spat Darkstripe.

"Shut up darkstripe" said cinderpelt, hissing at the tom.

"we are done. now come to my den and we will sort out the patrols" said Firestar, looking at Sandstorm. the Shecat nodded and the day continued.

"Brindleface, will you look after swiftkit?" said the medicine cat Cinderpelt.

"of course, come here little one" said the queen.

"thankyou" said Cinderpelt as she padded out of the nursery.

"does this mean that you are my new mother?" asked Swiftkit.

"if you want me to be, my kits became apprentaces, you will meet them soon enough." said the queen, beckoning the kit closer to her. when Swiftkit padded forward she curled around him and whispered softly,

"do you want to talk about what happened? or should i tell you a story?" asked Brindleface.

"i can tell you if you tell noone" said Swiftkit, nestling himself into Brindleface.

"i promise little one" said Brindleface. The kit told her the struggles he had and what had happened to him. and by the end Brindleface was near crying in pity for the young kit, who had suffered so much and was not even old enough to be a apprentace.

she licked the kit a couple of times and asked it if it wanted to explore the camp.


End file.
